Tenebrae et Luxi
by InuQ
Summary: I suck at summaries. Read to find out what it is about. The title is Latin and I dont know what it means. My co-writer came up with it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my second attempt at a Zelda story. My last one I lost track of and couldn't write anymore. Please review so that I may get the inspiration to write more. This is a repost. I fixed some things that made it confusing. Also if you don't notice each part is in a different time. Also, if I don't get any reviews I will not write anymore.  
  
When the Heart Breaks  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Crashes could be heard all the way to the top of Death Mountain. A lonely melody was played, but not by an ocarina. A blood red moon slowly rose to be over Hyrule Castle. A beam of pure darkness descended to the castle as if to draw out something. Two piercing red eyes looked out through the darkness. A voice hisses " You shall pay for all you have done. You have been forewarned." In an instant the beam of darkness and the blood red moon disappeared and in place everything was normal.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
Rauru's wise old eyes jerk open. He slowly rose from his resting- place. " There has been a shift in powers. Darkness has grown where as light has faded. What evil has caused this? What pain I feel? It's as if the cause is void of any emotion but anger."  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
Demons and monsters from afar were all gathering in the graveyard. A grand throne of black obsidian was at the entrance to the Shadow Temple. A stairwell of pure evil energy formed leading to the throne. The beam of darkness from the moon appeared leading to the entrance of the temple. Slowly a figure walled to the throne. As the figure walked by the demons and monsters bowed as if royalty had appeared. As the red eyes slowly turned so that the owner of them faced the creatures it sat down. The owner of the red eyes let out a low evil laugh as if some victory had been achieved.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
*Princess Zelda's Dream*  
  
"Come on sister, you're so slow."  
"Zelda, slow down. Father said to stay together."  
  
Two girls are running in a field of flowers. The younger sister running toward a river and the older walking behind as if hating responsibility.  
  
"Zelda, come on, were going to get in trouble. We're not to be here. What if were attacked?"  
"You worry to much. Nothing will happen."  
"I'm not so sure your right." **************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
More demons had gathered. The strongest and most powerful gathered around the throne. One lone figure stood out among the others for this creature had eyes that had seen many deaths, the eyes of a soldier and assassin. This creature stood beside the red-eyed figure covered in darkness as if first in command. **************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
All the sages had gathered at the Temple of Time. They await news from Rauru, the wisest of them all. When he appears, his face is covered in sorrow. "It is as I have feared. She had fallen." 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Sorry it has taken so long for me to update. I have been writing and I totally forgot about fanfictoin.net. Well, at long last here is chapter 2.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*A few days before*  
  
Young men lined the walls of Hyrule Castle. Each boy was dressed in his finest clothes. Every head snapped forward as the throne room doors opened and Princess Cithiel walked in.  
"Ah, you have finally arrived. Are you ready to make you choice?" His Majesty, Cithiel's father, asked in a bustling tone.  
"I suppose. Every time I do this none of them impress me." Cithiel answered in an annoyed tone.  
Each boy straightened their hair and clothes as the Princess walked their ranks and chose the few that appealed to her. When she had chosen 5, the others were dismissed.  
"You 5 will stay here tonight. You will have the chance to impress me tomorrow. Fail and you return to your kingdoms in shame." Cithiel said in a stern tone.  
  
Guards showed the princes to their room that they would be sharing during their stay. The room was the finest guestroom looked in the castle. It was furnished in silver and bronze that glistened I the sun light. In the moonlight the room looked almost golden. The boys went their separate ways and refused to talk to each other.  
  
The next morning Princess Cithiel met the boys in the throne room.  
"You shall draw numbers to decide the order in which you shall go." She said.  
Each prince stepped forward and drew a number.  
"Now that's done, will the first step forward." She said.  
A prince dressed in dark blue and green stepped forward. He had black hair and green eyes. His skin was a light brown.  
"Hello, Princess Cithiel. I am Prince Ronald of Orsari. I will be playing the violin for you." He said.  
He rosined his bow and drew it across the string making an awful screech. As he played on Cithiel was developing a headache.  
"STOP! I can't take it anymore!" Cithiel screamed, " Please leave at once."  
Prince Ronald walked out the door with his head down.  
"Next please." She said.  
The next three were dismissed as well. Juggling, swords, and birds did not appeal to Cithiel. The last that was left wore a simple coat of silk over his riding outfit. His dirty blond hair had brown highlights and his blue eyes sparkled like crystals.  
"I am Prince William of the Crystal Lands. Please come with me." He said.  
Cithiel followed him to the palace doors to see two pure white horses with silver manes and golden hoofs and eyes.  
"Their beautiful. Are they from your country?" Cithiel gasped.  
William simply nodded and led her to one of the horses. He helped her onto the golden saddle.  
"I hope what I am about to show you impresses you." William said.  
  
They rode for what seemed like an hour until they reached the highest hill in Hyrule. William unpacked his horse to set up a small picnic. Cithiel dismounted and walked over to gaze at all of Hyrule.  
"It's beautiful up here. How did you know about this place?" she asked.  
"A little pink bird told me." He answered smiling. "It's about to get more beautiful."  
The sun touched the horizon as the hill was covered in the soft bronze and golden light of the sunset. Stars could be seen and the almost full moon shined silver. Cithiel gasped when she saw the sight.  
"Have I impressed you Princess?" William asked.  
Cithiel walked over to him and peeked him on the lips. "Call me Cithiel. Not Princess." She said.  
"I take that as a yes, Princess, er. Cithiel." He said smiling.  
The two enjoyed their picnic until the sun had set fully and the moon was high overhead.  
"We should head back. It's dangerous at night." Cithiel said yawning.  
"As you wish." William answered.  
  
On the ride back to the castle Cithiel nods off to sleep. Upon arriving at the castle William dismounts and pulled Cithiel down and carries her bridal style to her chambers. He lays her on her bed and moves a few stray hairs out of her face then kisses her forehead.  
"I love you Princess. Sleep well." He whispers as he leaves the room.  
  
He walks to his new chambers and climbs into bed himself. An eye goes unnoticed in the crack of his door.  
  
A/N: Same deal as always. Review and I will write. I have other chapter written and will try to get them up in the next few days. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it took so long. Issues with school. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Princess Zelda?" a passing guard says.  
"Huh?" Zelda gasps as she jumps backward and trips.  
"Oh my! Princess." The guard says as he helps Zelda up.  
"Thank you." Zelda says as she dusts herself off.  
" My Lady? May I ask you something?" the guard asks.  
"Why of coarse." She answers, "What is it?"  
"Why are you standing outside Prince Williams chambers this late at night?" The guard asks.  
"Oh... umm... that... is... none of your business." Zelda spats as a blush creeps to her cheeks.  
"I ... I'm sorry my lady." He says as he bows and walks away.  
  
Zelda rushes to the stables and grabs the fastest horse there and rides to the farthest edge of Hyrule. A shadow with red eyes appears.  
"Did you do it?" it hisses.  
"No." Zelda answers, "I was caught by a guard switching posts."  
"How unfortunate." The shadow hisses, "Remember, you only have till the full moon. After that you have no chance."  
"I know. We will both get what we want." Zelda says.  
"You better hope so. Or face the consequences." Hisses the shadow as it dissipates.  
"Yeah." Zelda says as she mounts her horse and rides home.  
  
The next day, wedding preparations are starting. Cithiel and William are getting measurements and the maid of honor as well.  
'Now is my chance.' Zelda thinks, 'Tonight's the full moon so it's my only chance. I have to.'  
"Hey sis." Zelda yells, "Can I talk to you tonight?"  
" Yeah. Sure thing. Meet me in my quarters at 10." Cithiel answers.  
"Ok." Zelda says, " See you then."  
Zelda leaves the room.  
" Just think Cithiel." William says, " We'll be married next week. I can't wait for you to meet my family. They are going to love you."  
" I can't wait. Are you sure they will like me?" Cithiel asks worriedly.  
" Yeah. What's wrong Cithiel? Is something bothering you?" William asks.  
"No, I'm just nervous. That's all." Cithiel answers.  
  
A shadow cloaked in black appears in Zelda's room. "Are you ready? It's time." It hisses.  
Zelda sighs and walks to the castle gates. "Where to?" she asks.  
"To the apothecary." The shadow hisses.  
  
Cithiel runs to her close friend's house.  
" Hey Lyea!" she shouts.  
A girl with long brown hair steps outside. " Hey Cithiel. What's up?" she shouts back.  
" I just came by to ask you 2 things. Will you be a bridesmaid and will you be my blood sister?" Cithiel asks.  
"Yes I will be a bridesmaid!" Lyea says, "But why a blood sister?"  
"When I'm married I'm afraid I won't be able to talk to you anymore." Cithiel says.  
"Oh then sure." Lyea says.  
She walks into her house and gets some string and a knife. She ties a loop around each girl's wrist and cuts each wrist slightly. Their blood combines, as they become sisters.  
" Now we can talk telepathically and can sense each other." Lyea says.  
"Thanks. See you around." Cithiel hugs her new sister and runs home.  
  
Zelda knocks on Cithiel's door and enters.  
"Hey Zelda. So what did you want to talk about?" Cithiel asks.  
"I just wanted to say how much I love you." Zelda answers.  
"Is that all? You could have told me earlier." Cithiel asks worriedly. She walks to Zelda and hugs her.  
"I'm sorry Cithiel." Zelda whispers as she stabs Cithiel in the back and watches as a shadow consumes them.  
"What are you doing Zelda!?" Cithiel screams in pain as a shadow consumes her mind and body.  
"What I should have done a long time ago." Zelda screams back.  
"Hello Cithiel. Remember me?" the shadow, asks.  
"Who are you?" Cithiel asks.  
"I'm your dark side which has grown from your hate." It says as it enters Cithiel's body.  
Cithiel screams as her body is transformed. Zelda looks on in horror but screams as she too is consumed. When all is settles the two girls get up and an evil Cithiel is born. Zelda looks at herself I the mirror but what she sees is Cithiel and her own soulless body.  
"It worked!" Zelda joyfully screams. "I control your body and mine."  
"What!?" Cithiel screams, "Give me my body back!"  
  
Lyea wakes up screaming in pain. When the pain subsides she is no longer herself. 


End file.
